


感冒【12】

by cabbageeee



Category: VERIVERY (Band)
Genre: M/M, 害, 没糖自己产糖, 阿就日常小甜饼啦
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29570160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabbageeee/pseuds/cabbageeee
Summary: 和题目没多大关系的感冒日常篇--但保证绝对是甜的！！
Relationships: Bae Hoyoung/Lee Dongheon
Kudos: 4





	感冒【12】

**Author's Note:**

> 依旧日常小甜饼 虽然这篇文和题目好像没啥关系  
> 他们真的好好嗑 可惜糖太少  
> 自己写到嘴角都咧到天灵盖去了（夸张

深夜，裴浩荣拿着手机一个人默默走到客厅的沙发上坐着。他打开kkt，点进和李东宪的聊天界面。最新的信息还是他一个小时前发的信息。

裴浩荣想了想，还是决定再问多一次。"哥，你还不回来吗？"

没有反应。

裴浩荣不死心的再发了好几个贴图和同样的字语。对面还是完全没有反应。

他看回之前的聊天记录，从几天前开始发过去的信息就像石沉大海，李东宪连看都没看，他也好几天没回宿舍了。裴浩荣气愤地把手机扔在一旁，然后抓起一旁的抱枕揍它泄愤。

干嘛不回我，是不是我以前唠叨太多不喜欢我了。

裴浩荣越想越委屈，不只因为恋人的不读不回，再加上这几天明显被加大的练习，他拿起刚刚扔在一旁手机发了好多好多东西给李东宪。大概是在投诉对方不理自己？他自己也不知道。

发泄完后心情也好了点，睡意也渐渐来袭。裴浩荣就这样迷迷糊糊地在沙发上睡着了。

\--

第二天一早他是被金勇胜叫醒的。一睁开眼，看见的就是金勇胜担心的神情，旁边还站着自家忙内。

"哥你怎么在这里睡着了？"金勇胜看着还有点懵的裴浩荣有点担心。这哥容易感冒却每晚还是在客厅等李东宪到三更半夜才回房间，结果不知为何昨晚没有回房。

"啊没事啦。。。"其实他被叫醒时头就有点沉，现在好了，一开口就带着浓厚的鼻音说话。他看着两位弟弟越来越担心的脸便摆了摆手告诉他们自己真没事。

柳冈旻看着裴浩荣的脸色有点苍白，便提议让他休息不去练习室了。

"没事，我们这不是快回归了吗？要是因为我耽误到进度就不好了。东宪哥会骂我们的。"裴浩荣安慰了弟弟们便走到厕所开始洗漱。

裴浩荣看着镜中脸色苍白的自己，不由自主的苦笑了起来。然后在自己也没注意到的情况下，落泪了。

他察觉到的时候，自己早已泪流满面。他急忙拿起一旁的毛巾擦掉眼泪。

干什么呢你？情绪控制好点吧，会吓着弟弟们的。

\--

裴浩荣从房间出来的时候发现宿舍里没人了，路过餐桌的时候发现桌上贴着一张便条。

上面写着：

哥你就休息吧。别来练习了，我们帮你请假了。东宪哥说他下午会回来照顾你。

裴浩荣在看到最后一句的时候就决定不再逞强自己去练习。

一想到待会儿就可以向李东宪撒娇然后再让对方哄哄自己就快乐的把药喝了，躺在床上入睡。

李东宪在得知裴浩荣生病的时候都恨不得直接跑回宿舍照顾他了。但还是和成员们学习了新的舞步后才请假回去。

李东宪打开宿舍门口后发现里面是静悄悄的，他小心翼翼得把门关上。他把刚刚买来的食物放在桌上后便往自己的房间走去。

一推开房门就看到自家恋人窝在自己床上睡觉。怀里还抱着之前裴浩荣强行买给他的玩偶。

李东宪坐在床边看着睡得格外香甜的裴浩荣。他以往可是一点风吹草动就可以被吓醒。然而这次一点被吵醒的迹象都没有，看来是真的累了吧。

李东宪坐在那里一会后就出去把买来的食物给热多一次，毕竟现在挺冷的。

其实吧，裴浩荣在李东宪开门的时候已经醒来了。但是他就想看看对方会做什么。结果就进来自己房间坐个五分钟就走了。

什么意思啊这哥！！！！怎么不摸摸我！！！

他不爱我了嘤嘤嘤 我不要理他了嘤嘤嘤

裴浩荣虽是这样想着，但他还是爬起来出去看看李东宪到底在搞什么。

他一出房间就被厨房飘出的香味给吸引过去了。他快乐的向着厨房蹦去，早已忘记要向李东宪报仇的事情。

没办法，干饭比生气还重要。（摊手

"哥哥！我饿了！"裴浩荣一蹦一跳的跳进了厨房然后一把从背后抱住李东宪。毛茸茸的脑袋在李东宪的颈边蹭来蹭去。

李东宪转过头亲了对方的眼角然后让他再等等自己又转回去把食物弄热。裴浩荣就乖乖的抱着哥哥不捣乱。

-

"东宪哥，你这几天干嘛不看我给你发的信息？"裴浩荣在接受李东宪的投喂时终于想起自己是要复仇的。

李东宪依旧一口粥一口小菜的把食物全送进裴浩荣的嘴里。"哥的手机给经纪人不小心摔坏啦，还没来得及买新的呢。"看着裴浩荣吃得圆鼓鼓的，他脸上的笑容越笑越欢，看得裴浩荣都忍不住举起手狠狠的打了对方。听着对方夸张的哀嚎声他才甘愿的继续等待投喂。

“那你干嘛不回宿舍啊？不说今晚不准上我床喔。”说完后他笑眯眯地看着李东宪，仿佛要是答案太过敷衍下一秒就会直接变脸。为了晚上也可以抱到香香软软的老婆睡觉，李东宪只好一边投喂对方一边说原因。

裴浩荣：嗯我满意了，今晚就勉强和你睡。

FIN.

结尾太过烂，不好意思5555


End file.
